Love of a lifetime
by inu838119
Summary: When NCIS crosses path's with the Cullen's what else would you expect but Leroy Jethro Gibbs to become a Vampire. Marines end up dead and the NCIS team have to go to Forks Washington to find a Missing Abby.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own rights to NCIS or Twilight. Just had an Idea in my head and rolled with it. You can love it or hate it I don't care. Let me know what you think. There are Lemon's in here and it rated M+ for Mature audiences only!

Kate was dead asleep to the world, well at least from outside appearances. She fooled her boyfriend every night. Since she was a vampire she didn't need sleep, but none the less she

pretended to eat and sleep for his sake. She heard him say her name, he whispered, "Kate." She ignored it the first time, playing along that she was indeed asleep to him. But the second

time he called her name she woke up, stretched and faked a yawn for his amusement. "Morning Gibbs." Kate says sitting up and stretching again. She sits up on the bed frame and re

adjusts her pillows. Puts her hair in a pony tail and puts on her glasses. Since she was wearing glasses before she became a vampire 5 years ago, it's hard remembering to put them on

for appearances. She still wears the black silk pajamas that Gibbs bought her last year for Christmas. Gibbs just smiles and kisses Kate good morning. "Morning Katie." Gibbs says getting

out of bed with a smile on his face. "Baby, do we have to go into the office today? It's cold and snowing outside. I'd much rather stay in bed with you all day then drag out to the office."

Kate says getting out of bed and putting her robe on, followed by her slippers. She sits back down under the covers and get's all comfortable again. "Come on Katie, get up, we have work

to do. I'm gonna go make breakfast. How many Eggs do you want?" "Oh two I guess. I'll be out in a little bit." Kate says scratching her nose after Gibbs leaves the room with the biggest

smile on his face. Kate looks down at her hand and notices that there's a diamond ring on her finger. It's a two karat diamond platinum band. Kate's eyes light up. "Oh my." She says

examining the rock on her finger. "He must have slipped this on my hand when my eyes were closed." Kate gets out of bed and makes her way downstairs to the kitchen to find Gibbs

making their breakfast.

Gibbs looks up turns around and goes back to flipping their eggs. "Morning Katie, come to join the land of the living?" Kate walks over to Gibbs and puts her arms around his waist and

rests her head on his shoulder. She's on her tip toes to reach him. "Yes Gibbs, I have, and good morning." Kate says kissing his cheek. "So Katie." "Yes Gibbs." "Well, marry me Kate?"

Gibbs asks sounding nervous. "Yes Gibbs I will." Gibbs takes her left hand and kisses it. She takes her cup of coffee and sits down at the kitchen table, that Gibbs made for her last year,

surprising her as a move in present. "Oh, and Kate, we don't have to go into the office for another two weeks." Gibbs says dividing up the eggs, hash browns and bacon onto two plates.

Gibbs walks over to the table with some silverware and the two plates of food. Sits down and puts one in front of Kate. She wrinkles her nose at the smell of the food, but eats it

anyways. "Why is that Gibbs, do we get a vacation?" "Yes Kate, I guess you could say we get a vacation, I booked us two tickets to Maui I didn't think you'd mind getting married there."

Gibbs pauses waiting for Kate's reaction. By this point Kate just stares at Gibbs dumbfounded. "Unless you'd rather get married somewhere else?" He asks raising his eyebrow at her. He

picks up his fork and begins eating his breakfast. Kate snaps out of her trance, and shakes her head. "What, no, uh, erm. Well, what I mean is, that it sounds like a great idea. I'm just

surprised that's all, how did you pull this off with out me finding out about it, when do we leave?" Kate says trying to finish her food. "Well we are all packed, we leave in about 7 hours or

so. You didn't find out about it because I'm good at my job remember? Besides I think I can surprise my fiancé can't I?" Kate's eyes light up at that word coming out of Gibbs lips. Kate gets

up, cleans her plate off and puts it in the sink. Runs over to Gibbs and kisses him, before she runs up the stairs to go take a shower. Gibbs gets up from the table, still smiling to himself.

Takes his plate and puts it in the sink, rinses it off and heads up stairs to the bathroom. Takes his robe and pajama's off and opens the glass shower door. He smiles at the sight of Kate's

slender muscular toned porcelain skin body. Kate's about five foot five inches tall and has shoulder length dark chocolate brown hair. Stunning topaz eyes and a killer smile.

Kate doesn't even notice Gibbs walk into the shower until he wraps her in a warm embrace and kisses her. Kate takes her hand and begins to massage Gibb's balls. He moans in response

to Kate's touch. Gibbs takes Kate's nipple in his mouth and sucks it ever so lightly. Takes his right hand and slowly massages Kate's other breast. Kate moans softly to Gibbs rough skin on

her breast. Gibbs mouth leaves her breast to find Kate's lips. They make out for what seems like eternity both fighting for air. Gibb's takes two fingers towards Kate's delicate flower and

fingers her in the shower until Kate screams, "Leroy!" Gibbs pins Kate against the marble shower wall and slams into Kate, She moans in response to each thrust. "Oh God Gibbs!" Kate

screams as she climaxes onto him. "I love you Kate, always have, always will. Ever since I saw you on Air Force One. I knew I was in trouble the second I laid eyes on you. Your pale skin,

topaz eyes, and chocolate brown hair. I was sucked in like a little school boy with a crush. Gibbs says in a raspy voice as he climaxes inside Kate. Still wrapped in each other's arms Kate

rests her head on her lovers chest. "Gibbs, I've always loved you. You've made me so happy." Kate says leaving the warm embrace, she grabs his hand and pulls him back into the warm

water. They wash each other and rinse off. Before Kate shuts off the water Gibbs wraps his arms around her waist and rests his head on her shoulder. "Alright lets get out of D.C. ready to

get going Katie?" Gibbs says letting go stepping out of the shower and handing her a towel as he begins to dry off. Kate steps out and does the same. "Yeah so ready to get out of the

city for a while and do nothing but relax in the sun with you." Kate says wrapping her towel around her body. Leans over and kisses Gibbs once more before going to brush her hair. Gibbs

walks over to the sink, brushes his teeth and rinses his mouth with mouthwash. Leaves the bathroom walks over to the walk in closet. Grabs is jeans and black tee shirt, pulls out a pair of

boxers and socks and starts getting dressed.

Gibb's hangs his head when he hears his cell phone going off. After getting dressed he walks over to the night stand and looks at the phone, hangs his head and sighs. Kate walks out of

the bathroom and sits down on the bed still wrapped in her towel. "Who is it?" She asks still brushing her hair. "It's the office." Gibbs hesitates one more time, then finally answers the

phone. "Gibbs. Someone better well be dead or missing!" Gibbs snaps into the phone. He listens and hangs his head down. "Alright, be there in an hour or so." Gibbs says shutting the

phone and throwing it to the side. Kate looks at Gibbs sympathetically and grabs his hand. "We have to go into the office today don't we, something's really wrong isn't it?" "Yeah I'll call

the airlines and cancel the reservations, and I'll contact the hotel and see if I can get them to post pone our reservation. Abby's missing and we have ten dead Marines on slabs in the

basement, all with puncture wounds in their necks. Sorry Kate, I'm really sorry about this." Gibbs kisses Kate and picks up his phone, walks downstairs into his office and starts calling the

hotel and airline's to cancel his reservations. Kate walks over to the closet takes off her towel and hangs it up on the rack over the door. Puts on a pair of blue jeans, and a black tee shirt.

Slips on her black stiletto heals and walks back over to the bathroom to dry her hair and put on her makeup. She sighs, walks out of the bathroom grabs her I-phone, black coach bag, and

picks up her badge puts it on the side of her waist and slips on her rifle. "Almost forgot these." She says as she picks up her glasses and puts them on. Kate turns off all the lights and

steps out of the room to go downstairs to find Gibbs sitting on his desk canceling their reservations to Hawaii. Kate walks over to Gibbs turns his chair around and straddles him. He smiles

since he's still on the phone, She rocks her hips on his lap, and kisses him. Wraps her arms around his neck and he hangs up the phone and tosses it aside. Gibbs wraps his arms around

Kate's waist and pulls Kate's head back while grabbing her hair. Bites her neck and smacks her ass. "Alright Katie, better stop that or were gonna be late into the office." Gibbs says

smiling at Kate. "I don't care if were late, they cancelled my wedding plans, I can be late if I want to." Kate says rubbing against Gibbs lap one more time. She kisses Gibbs and gets up

frowning. "I know Kate I know. We have to go. I'm not happy about it either but as Naval officers sometimes we don't get what we want no matter how much we want it." Gibbs says

smacking Kate's one more time. Kate smiles and helps Gibb's out of his chair. "Alright, but if director Sheppard comes on to you one more time in front of me, I'm putting her in her place. I

don't care if I get fired or not. Your mine now, and she needs to back off." Kate says picking up her purse and phone. "Easy there Kate, I'll take care of Jen, don't worry she won't be a

problem for you any more, once she sees that rock on your finger. Didn't think you were envious of Jen, she's got nothing on you Katie." Gibbs says picking up his phone that was on the

floor. He smiles grabs Kate's hand and they walk out of the office and into the living room to get their coats. "Who said anything about being envious, I just don't like other women

throwing them selves at you. Would you like it if Donozzo did that to me while you were around?" Kate says grabbing her scarf and wrapping it around her neck. Followed by her knee

length button up black jacket and her leather gloves. "No, I suppose I wouldn't, but you guys are pretty juvenile sometimes." Gibbs says putting on his black leather coat and gloves.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate gets out of the house first followed by Gibbs. She steps out on the front porch and admires her car. "Here you can drive her today." Kate says tossing Gibbs her keys. Gibbs catches

them and grins like a little school boy. "I really should have asked you a long time ago then. Your finally going to trust me with your car?" "Yeah Jethro, I trust you with my life. Now I can

trust you with my car." Kate says smiling and kissing him before they leave for the day. Kate walks up to the passenger side something that she's not used to in her own car. Gibbs follows

suite and opens the door for her. He shuts the door and gets in on the other side ,and starts the car with a smile. Kate has a 2010 black Camaro. It has tinted windows and black rims of

course. She also has NCIS on her license plate. "I love your car, Dinozzo isn't going to understand the smile on my face this morning." Gibbs says backing out of the street racing off to the

NCIS garage. "Gibbs parks into the garage and pulls into a spot next to the elevator. "Wait Gibbs, there's something I should tell you before we go into the office today." Kate says looking

away saddened. "What is it Caitlin, are you alright, are you sick?" Gibbs asks with concern holding her hand. "No I'm not sick. I….." Kate pauses. "Go ahead Katie tell me, whatever it is."

"Gibbs, I can't have kids. I just thought you should know now before we go any further with the marriage." "Is that all Katie? I mean really. I think I'm a little old for Children don't you?

Besides if we ever wanted any we could always adopt. If that's what you wanted. Is that why your always so cold?" Gibbs asks rubbing Kate's arms. "Yeah I guess that has something to

do with it. I hardly even notice it anymore. Medical condition I guess. Thank you Gibbs, I just thought you should know." Gibbs gets out of her car and walks around to open Kate's door.

He helps her out by extending her a hand and she gladly takes it. She reaches her arms around Gibbs neck and kisses him one last time. "Thanks Katie. Your eyes are so beautiful today."

Gibbs says kissing her cheek.

Gibbs takes her hand and they start towards the elevator, but to his dismay they aren't alone. Kate sees the look on Gibbs face. "Gibbs, what's the matter?" Kate says looking over her

shoulder to see what he's looking at. To her surprise and utter shock Director Sheppard is walking their way. She saw the whole scene play out in front of her. Director Sheppard walks up.

"Morning, Agent Gibbs, Agent Todd." "Morning Director." Kate and Gibbs say letting go of each other's hands as the elevator doors open. All three pile into the elevator and are silenced as

can be. The elevator finally reaches the third floor and opens to Kate's gladness. She has to refraign her self from pushing Director Sheppard out of the elevator. Since Kate knows that

she could easily kill her in a split second. She just smiles to herself and grabs Gibbs hand again before stepping out into the bullpen. Jen is the first one off the elevator and she runs up

stairs into M-tac with her morning coffee. Kate's next followed by Gibbs. She lets his hand go once they get into the office. "Morning Boss, Kate." Dinozzo says spinning his chair around to

face them. "Morning Dinozzo, Mcgee." "Morning Boss." Mcgee says finishing his report on his computer. "Dinozzo, what do we know so far?" Gibbs says taking his coat off. "Well boss we

have ten dead marines on slabs in the basement Ducky's starting to autopsy all of them right now. They all have puncture wounds in their necks and are all pretty much dried up. We

won't know the exact cause of death until Ducky's done with the autopsy." Dinozzo says watching Kate's face. For some reason he's drawn to Kate's eyes today. Kate just ignores

Dinozzo's stares like she usually does. She takes off her hat, scarf, gloves and coat and starts flipping through the files. Obviously she knows these deaths are from other's of her kind, but

she can't exactly speak up and tell them all the truth. "Dried up Dinozzo, Can you be more specific?" Gibbs says sounding irritated. At this point Mcgee interrupts. "Yeah boss, Dinozzo's

right, there's really no other way to explain it. Also boss, I've got a GPS tracking Abby's movements. Right now she's in Forks Washington and she's not going anywhere. She's been there

since she disappeared." Mcgee says still typing away his report. "Well I hope you guys don't have any plans for the next week, Sounds like were headed to Forks. So there's a missing

Marine and Abby's gone too. Sound like the same group of people that killed our guys in the basement. Lets go see the bodies." Gibbs says getting up. Mcgee, Dinozzo and Todd are in a

scramble to follow Gibbs to the elevator. "What's the matter Kate? Why so quiet this morning huh?" Dinozzo says harassing Kate like he usually does. "Nothing Tony, I just have family in

Forks that's all. I'd like to keep them separate from my work life if that's possible." Kate says looking at Gibbs for help. The elevator doors finally open to the morgue. "What's wrong with

your family Kate?" Dinozzo asks with a smirk on his face. "Nothing Dinozzo, their just a little different." Kate smiles accidently showing her fangs. Dinozzo quickly looks away once he

catches a glimpse of Kate's big teeth. He's suddenly a little intimidated by her. Kate notices that Dinozzo caught a glimpse of her teeth, she quickly looks away. "Dinozzo! Are you quite

trough harassing my fiance?" Gibbs says glaring at Dinozzo. They walk into the morgue seeing all ten bodies out on slabs. "Yes boss." Dinozzo shakes his head, same with Mcgee. "Wait,

did he just say…." Dinozzo says. "My Fiance." Mcgee and Dinozzo say in unison staring at each other with their mouths hanging open. They both turn to Kate and Gibbs. "Congratulations

Jethro, Caitlin." Ducky says shaking Gibbs hand. Then Hugs Caitlin. "Thanks Ducky." Kate says sticking her tounge out at Dinozzo. "Congratulations Kate, Boss. You've got yourself a

keeper there." Mcgee says laughing to himself. "Yeah congrats boss, Kate. Really happy for you guys." Dinozzo says still scratching his head. "Alright Ducky, what can you tell me so far?"

Gibbs says looking down at one of the Petty officers remains. "Well agent Gibbs, you see all of our friends here are completely drained from their own blood. You see here, they all have

these puncture wounds on the sides of their necks as well. Right here." Ducky says pointing at the wounds on the side of the neck. "Do you think that this could be a new cult, or gang

slaying?" Gibbs says leaning closer over the neck to try and figure out the meaning of the puncture wounds. "No see Jethro, it's because their blood is almost completely gone. It's almost

as though they've been hunted." "Oh pardon me, I have to take this call." Kate says walking out into the hallway. "Agent Todd." Kate says answering the phone. Carlisle answers the

phone on the other end.

He is sitting in his morgue as well. "Still going by that name I see Ms. Cullen." Carlisle says laughing into her ear. "Oh sorry Carlisle, you caught me at work. we've had ten soldiers

show up hunted here. I think we might be coming out to Forks soon." Kate says pulling out a metal vile out of her pocket. She unscrews the lid of the vile and drinks it. Blood from this

mornings kill. She drinks it and puts it back in her pocket. The scent of the blood from the ten dead marines is too much for her nose to take. "Yes Caitlin dear, we know. Alice told us, so

did Edward. Oh and Congrats on your engagement. Have you told him yet?" "No Carlisle, I haven't. Somehow I don't think I'm going to have to either. Not if people keep showing up dead

with puncture wounds on their necks. I'll be the primary suspect. Have you guys found Abby yet? She's missing." "No Sorry Caitlin, we haven't found her yet, were still working on it. We

know where she is, were just waiting for nightfall to spring her out of that warehouse. Alright Caitlin, well it looks like we'll be seeing you soon here. You and your friends can stay here as

long as you need to. In fact it's probably in your best interest. If James catches you or your friends by themselves we can protect you." Carlisle says sounding worried for his daughter.

"Carlisle, you forget that I work with a government agency, and you haven't met Gibbs yet. He won't let anything happen to me.I'll be fine. I'm a big girl you don't need to worry about me.

Remember, I'm almost the same age as you. Well figuratively speaking that is. I'd never actually pass for your daughter. So while I'm in Forks I'm your sister alright. Got it?" "Yes Caitlin,

got it my dear, I'll see you and your friends soon. We'll get Abby safe and sound for you. Don't worry." Carlisle says reassuring her. "Alright thanks Carlisle, I have to go." "Bye Caitlin."

"Bye Carlisle, see you soon." Kate says hanging up the phone going back into autopsy.


	3. Chapter 3

_Kate walks back into autopsy putting her phone back into her pocket. 'Please excuse me, _

_That was my brother Carlisle checking in with me. He said that they are keeping a close_

_Eye on Abby and have had some recent deaths in the area as well. Not marines, but _

_Civilians. Kate says starting to pace back in forth in autopsy. She catches Dinozzo staring _

_Into her eyes again. She quickly looks away. "Wow Kate, your eyes. I've never seen a _

_Color like that before. Are you wearing contacts?" "No I'm not Dinozzo, let's just focus _

_On the case at hand okay? I have this medical issue, nothing serious. My eyes just change_

_Color, between black and this one." Kate says looking away from Dinozzo once more _

_Who Is still focused on her eyes. He's starting to make her feel uncomfortable. Kate looks_

_to Mcgee and Gibbs for help. "So Gibbs, looks like were off to Forks then?" Mcgee says_

_Picking up on Kate's que fore help. "Yes, we are. I hope you guys have your gear ready_

_To go. Looks like were headed to Forks to get Abby back. Ducky call me and keep me_

_Updated when you find something here okay." "Sure thing Jethro. Have a safe trip and _

_Bring Abby back safe and sound." "I will Duck, you have my word on that." Gibbs says _

_Walking back to the elevator. Mcgee, Dinozzo and Todd follow him. All three agents _

_Pile into the elevator. "Oh Agent Gibbs?" "Yes Agent Todd." "We won't need a place to _

_Stay. Carlisle said we can stay with them as long as we like." "Ooooh, were gonna meet _

_Kate's family. This should be an interesting trip." Dinozzo says laughing to himself in the _

_Elevator. Gibbs just smacks him in the back of the head. "Sorry boss." "Who's Carlisle?"_

_Gibbs asks sounding a little too interested. "He's my brother. He has a house big enough _

_For all of us. Don't worry he already said it was okay. Garage full of cars so we don't_

_Have to worry about that either." Kate says getting off the elevator going back to the _

_Bullpen and grabbing her gear from her desk. "Morning Ziva. Got you luggage today?"_

"_Morning Kate, yes I do, why are we going somewhere?" "Yeah Ziva, were headed to _

_Forks, Washington to go get Abby. So hang tight were gonna get going here in a few _

_Minutes. If you guys are hungry I suggest eating now. Go down to the cafeteria otherwise_

_It's going to be a long time before we get the chance to eat again. You have 30 minutes _

_Before we leave. Go now. I have to go report to the director." Gibbs says grabbing his _

_Coffee walking up the stairs to m-tac. Ziva, Tony, and Tim all walk to the cafeteria. Kate_

_Stays behind at her desk to grab her lunch container out of her desk. She takes out the _

_Metal container and sips more of her fresh deer blood from her morning's kill. _

_Gibb's walks into m-tac and sits down next to Director Sheppard. "Agent Gibbs._

_What have you got on our boys in the basement? Any news on Abby yet?" Jen says_

_Sipping on her coffee. "Nothing yet on the boys on slabs, Ducky just started the autopsy's_

_Today. Abby is in Forks, Washington. Agent Mcgee has her on a GPS tracking device _

_Following her every move. I'll need a jet fueled and ready to go in about an hr. We won't _

_Need a car or a place to stay. Agent Todd has family there so we'll be staying with her_

_Brother. I guess he has a garage full of cars as well. So I'll call and check in every day _

_While were out there for what we find." "Okay Agent Gibbs, Oh and congrats again, on _

_Your engagement." "Thank you Jen. See you in a week." Gibbs says getting up walking _

_Out of m-tac seeing Kate drinking what he thinks is coffee. She looks up at him and _

_Smiles. He notices her eyes are sparkling. He walks down the stairs and sits at his desk_

_And starts packing his stuff up. "Everything go okay with Director Sheppard?" "Yes _

_Agent Todd. Everything was fine. Thank you. We just need to check in while were out _

_In Forks. God Kate, this might be unprofessional of me to say, but your eyes are so _

_Stunning today." Gibbs is taken back by the color of Kate's eyes. Kate smiles, then looks _

_Away to pack her stuff up. "Thanks Gibbs." Kate says sipping on her metal container _

_Again. She picks up her suitcase and it's just one tiny black carry on. Nothing bigger_

_Than a briefcase on wheels. "That's all your taking?" "Jethro, you forget I'm staying_

_With family members. I have all the clothes, cars and everything else I need there. I have_

_My own office there. So I'm all set. Don't worry about me. I'm not that young Gibbs." _

_Kate looks away from him and he walks over to look her in the eyes. "I Know Kate, I _

_Know, I just don't like not being around you. There's still so much I have to learn about_

_You. It irritates me how much you know about me, and how little I know about you." _

"_Gibbs, there's still a lot I don't know about you. Besides you don't know everything _

_About me, I'm sure you'll figure out what's missing by the end of the week. I can't_

_Tell you know but all in due time. Just be patient Gibsy." Kate says taking her hand and_

_Brushing it against his face kissing his cheek before the others get back. Kate sits back _

_Down at her desk and finishes up her repots and shuts off her computer and light. She _

_Locks her desk up and takes her gun and back up clip. Holsters her gun and badge. Puts _

_On her jacket, scarf and gloves. "We shouldn't need these in Washington, weather's about _

_50 degrees through out most of the winter. Just rains a lot." Kate says grabbing her rain _

_Gear and stuffing it into her bag. Ziva, Tony, and Tim all come back in each carrying their_

_Beverage of choice. "Alright boss, looks like were ready to go." Dinozzo says grabbing _

_His suitcase and other gear from his desk. As well as everyone else. "Alright guys, grab _

_Your gear were off to Forks." All four agents strap on their badges and guns as well as_

_Grabbing their coats. Gibbs leads the team to the tar mat and there is already a jet fueled_

_And ready and waiting for them with the door open. Gibbs goes in first followed by_

_Kate, Dinozzo, Ziva, and Mcgee. They board the plane and the door shuts and lock them_

_In safely. Gibbs and Kate take the first row of seats, Mcgee sits in the back since Abby is _

_Not with him. He immediately takes his I pod touch out and turns it on. Next he grabs his_

_Laptop and flips it on for his writing pleasure. So he's not reminded that he's the only one_

_On the flight with out his significant other. Ziva and Dinozzo take the middle row of seats. _

_Everyone gets buckled in and ready to leave. The pilot takes off and less than a half an hr _

_Into the flight Ziva and Dinozzo are asleep. Mcgee is wrapped up in his novel. Gibbs looks_

_Back to see the wonderful sight of everyone being occupied. He takes advantage of his _

_Alone time with Kate. Takes his hand and brushes the side of her cheek tenderly. She _

_Leans her head into the palm of his hand, looks into his eyes and smiles. Gibbs leans in to_

_Kiss Kate long and passionately. Kate breaks the kiss. "Jethro, if you don't knock it off _

_Soon, I'm going to have to ask you to join me in the bathroom. We have co-workers _

_Present. Trust me, you don't want me to wake them up do you?" "I suppose your right _

_Katie." Gibbs says smirking, then Kisses her once more before she snuggles her head into_

_His shoulder and he lifts up the arm rest and puts his arm around her. With in minutes _

_Gibbs falls asleep himself. Kate quietly gets up so she doesn't wake Gibbs, She unbuckles_

_Her seat belt and walks back to sit next to Mcgee so he's not lonely. Tim looks up and _

_Smiles at Kate, takes his earphones out and shuts off his I-pod. Tim looks relieved when_

_Kate sits down next to him. Kate looks over and smiles. "Don't worry Tim, I know your_

_Worried about Abby, we'll get her back. I know you miss her. So do I. She's my best _

_Friend too ya know." Kate says grabbing his hand. "Yeah I know Kate, I miss her. I don't_

_Know how she went missing. She was with me last night then, this morning she was gone. I should have never let her leave by herself." "Mcgee, this isn't your fault, it would have _

_Happened weather you were there or not. If you were there, then you wouldn't be able to_

_Help us find her. Instead we would've had two agents to find instead of one. I don't _

_Want to deal with Gibbs if there were two of us missing, would you?" Kate looks_

_Over to Mcgee and smiles. "Yeah your right Kate, Thank you." Mcgee says laughing._

_Kate takes her hand back and sits next to Mcgee for the next hour. "Aren't you sleepy_

_Kate? You should rest." asks with concern. "No Tim, I don't sleep that much. Remember_

_Lots of logged hours of travel time on Air force one. I'm used to staying awake on_

_Planes." "Oh yeah, I forgot about that Kate, So you and Gibbs are gonna get married huh?_

_Say can I ask you something? It might be out of my league to ask this. Tim pauses, "But_

_How do you deal with being wife number four in Gibbs life? I don't know if I could marry _

_Someone in your position Kate." Kate pauses and reassess Tim's question. "Well Mcgee,_

_I have thought about that. Gibbs makes me happy, and I make him happy. We seem to_

_Fit well together, that's all that matters. Work doesn't get in the way. I feel like I can be_

_Myself around him. No strings attached. He's the sweetest man that I've ever met. Plus_

_We've been together for over a year now, so It's not like were rushing into this. I've lived_

_With the man for a year and I can handle him. Yeah he's been married three times before _

_But that doesn't bother me. I know he wouldn't hurt me." Kate says looking at Tim _

_Smiling the biggest smile that he's ever seen from her. "Yeah I know that you guys are_

_Happy. I just wanted to make sure you were alright with it. I'm happy for you guys. I _

_Think you two will be very happy together. I hope someday Abby and I can get there. _

_Well Kate, thanks for sitting with me, I think I want to sleep this last hour of the flight if _

_You don't mind." "Go ahead Tim, get some sleep, I would if I could." Kate says_

_Smiling then getting up from her chair. She rubs the top of his head like Abby does just to_

_Get him to smile. Kate sneaks back into her seat and nuzzles back into her spot against_

_Gibbs again. Gibbs stirs for a second then instinctively wraps his arm around Kate, he _

_Falls into an even deeper sleep. Kate looks up into his peaceful face. He looks so peaceful_

_While he's asleep. Kate just closes her eyes and lays her head against Gibbs chest. Gibbs_

_Must have felt the cold against his chest. He wakes up and stretches. He lays Kates head _

_In his lap because he thinks she's asleep. Grabs a pillow and places it under her head. Also _

_Grabs a blanket and puts it over her. Kate follows her que and scrunches into a ball on _

_Gibbs lap. He takes his hand and brushes her hair strand by strand until he himself falls _

_Back asleep. Kate stays that way for about another hour until she feels the plane start to_

_Descend. She stretches and fakes a yawn removes the blanket and pillow. Sits up and _

_Kisses Gibbs on the lips to wake him up. She sits back in her chair, puts the arm rest _

_Down and buckles her seat belt. "Morning sweetheart. Sleep well?" Kate asks watching_

_Gibbs stretch and yawn. "Yes I did thank you." Gibbs says taking her hand and _

_Intertwining his fingers with hers, placing her hand in his lap. They continue their decent _

_Into Forks. Finally landing the others start to wake up. The finally comes to a stop at _

_Forks airport. They see a Yukon Denali sitting at the tar mat waiting for them. "That your _

_Brother Kate?' "Yea, Gibbs, that's my brother Carlisle. He's about my age." _


End file.
